


Cut

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Thor is a sweetheart, fan fiction, no depression, no self harm, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a little help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit of gore, but nothing too bad. This doesn't have to do with depression or cutting, just wanted to make that clear

They were everywhere, these creatures from another realm. Grotesque monsters covered in ooze and blood from people that littered the streets. These things were sent on one mission: to destroy everything.

You were bent over with your hands on your knees, trying to calm your breathing before more came your way. They just didn’t seem to stop, if you killed one then there seemed to be three more take its place. At the sound of footsteps coming your way, you drew your dagger and prepared for another round.

The battles waged on as bodies from both sides fell to add a new layer to the growing piles. The stench of burnt flesh filled the air as some people were caught inside the burning buildings. There were screams in every direction as someone else crumpled to the ground, a hand gnawing on their flesh.

These things didn’t just have one mouth, but three, one on each hand and one on where the face should be. Their claws would dig into their victim and attach themselves in a vice-like grip as the mouth on their hand began biting and taking chunks all the way to the bone.

Luckily, you hadn’t been caught yet, but it was only a matter of time. You were getting weak, your body covered in cuts and bruises from these monsters. As you saw the next wave approaching you, you started to run. There was no point in standing there to fight them all when you were this tired and clumsy, it would get you killed.

At rounding a corner, you heard thunder as a flash of light hit where you had just come from. You snuck a peek to see what might have just happened. A blond in armor stood in the middle of the fried group, a hammer sizzling with energy in his right hand. His stance showed all too well that he was ready for more.

“It’s about time you showed up,” you said between breaths.

Thor placed his hammer on his shoulder as he eyed your battered form. “I would have arrived sooner if you would have called, you know that.”

You walked up to him, more of a hobble as your body finally realized the pain your legs were in. “I thought I could handle it, I didn’t know they were going to bring the whole planet here.”

Thor looked as if he would smile if not for the worry for you. He grabbed you around the waist as his other hand began to spin Mjolnir. The god took off with you, flying away from the city and to your home. Thor set you down on the couch after he all but broke your door and went into the kitchen, wetting a rag. You hissed as he dabbed at your cuts, trying to clean them as best as he could. A thumb traced along a cut on your cheek, making you gasp, not from pain, but from the softness.

“If there is ever another battle that you require aid with, never hesitate to call for me.” Thor leaned closer to you and kissed your forehead, his facial hair tickling against your skin.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said as a blush darkened your cheeks.


End file.
